


Hey Mr. Hunter

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cute, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hunter Hinata Hajime, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Komaeda Nagito, danganronpa - Freeform, proof reading? Editing? I could never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: I was used to being a hunter. I never in a million years imagined I would end up being hunted.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Hey Mr. Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this writing prompt on Pinterest and dreamt this up quickly. I'm a sucker for vampire AUs aha. . .

I was used to being a hunter. I never in a million years imagined I would end up being hunted.

It was a lucky move for him, you might say; striking so fast and knocking the stake out of my hand, sending it flying across the forest floor. And then the second I went to retrieve it, the fluffy-haired creature blocked my path, wearing that infuriating smug grin of his. He taunted me but didn't move to attack me-the hunter who's been after him for months. It was surprising, especially after seeing the bloodlust in the vampire's eyes.

What could I do? I was rendered defenseless, stripped of all of my weapons. 

I turned tail and ran.

I can hear my heartbeat in my ears with each smack of my boots against the cold dirt floor. The vampire (I've been after him for months but I still couldn't tell you his name for the life of me), is pursuing me. He's hot on my trail. Although to be fair if I were him and the hunter who's been hunting me for months was defenseless I'd move to kill him too. 

This is terrifying. I didn't even do anything wrong! Why do I have to be the one being hunted now, he's the one who needs to die! I'm not the monster, he is!

'Alright, it'll be fine, Hajime, just keep going, keep going, keep-'

A huge gust of wind suddenly blows right past me and a figure appears in front of me. Hands move to grab my shoulders and I'm stopped dead in my tracks.

Sure enough there is the vampire, blocking my path, holding me in place. He's grinning like he knows something I don't as he backs me up and effectively pins me to a nearby tree.

I'm paralyzed with fear, helpless as he continues staring at me with a smug look in his eyes. He's staring at me like a predator would it's prey-which I guess would be accurate.

Finally, he speaks. 

"Hey there Mr. Hunter," He says ever-so-softly, "going so soon?"

I stiffen, gulping nervously. He sighs tiredly.

"Goodness, you always attack me when I have nothing to defend myself with but the second I take away your weapons you flee," He looks at me sideways, "that's kind of unfair, wouldn't you say?"

He's not moving to attack me this second. Perhaps he can be talked down. . .unfortunately I'm not that bright whilst under stress.

"I'm not a one that's a danger to the town. You should be dead." I respond boldly.

I fully expect him to end me right there but he does something quite different; he laughs.

"You're a funny fellow there, Mr. Hunter. I suppose you would have a point," He agrees, "however, you're wasting your time. You'll never best me, dear~" 

I glare back at him. "You. . .You jackass!" I spit. He chuckles.

"It's Komaeda, actually. Nagito Komaeda," He tells me, "which reminds me, you never told me yours."

"What's the point? What do you even care?" I seethe, "You're about to kill me right here, right? Why are you dragging this out?"

Something dangerous flashes in his face and his eyes narrow. "Watch yourself, Hunter," He warns, "don't be ungrateful and jump to conclusions. I simply want to have a discussion like two civilized people."

"Hard to do when you're pressed against a tree by a freaking vampire." I point out. He tilts his head.

"I simply don't feel like chasing you down again. I want to speak with you and it's hard to do when you're constantly attacking me. All I want this second is your name, Hunter." 

I glare at the ground. ". . .Hajime."

He smiles. "There. See? Was that so hard, Hajime?" He chuckles good-naturedly, "Now, if I could ask another question. . .why have you been hunting me?"

I roll my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You're a monster that kills people! We can let people like you live!" I exclaim. 

"How unfortunate for me. And it's adorable how you make assumptions about my lifestyle." He flashes me a toothy grin, showing off two cute little fangs, perfectly designed for slicing through human skin. 

"Well, it's not like I'm wrong." I point out.

He hums in response, leaning closer to me. I can feel his cool breath washing over my face. Does he even need to breathe? It's probably just for show. 

"Say Hajime, could I ask a favor?" He asks lightly. My lips turn downwards. 

"I don't have much of a choice in this position," I mutter, earning a chuckle from him, "what is it?"

"Ah, this is sort of awkward, but. . .might I feed from you? It's been too long and I haven't been lucky enough to find a big enough animal to sustain me yet." He asks quietly.

My jaw tightens. "I don't think you need to ask permission to kill someone, Nagito." I reply through gritted teeth.

He blinks, taking his hands off of me. "Ahah. . .not kill you, I'd just take a little. I'm not going to force you, it's an awfully inappropriate thing to ask as someone you've just formally met, I know, forget I ever sai-"

I lift a finger, silencing him in an instant. It's amazing how he turned from dominant to submissive in the blink of an eye.

"Before I answer, how can I trust you? How would I know you could control yourself and pull yourself away in time? How do I even know you have the intention to stop in the first place?" I fire back at him. 

His eyes widen. He's probably shocked I'm even considering it. A vampire feeding from a willing hunter. . .imagine that. 

He scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I've had decades of practicing self-control. And I don't feed from humans unless I'm desperate and an arrangement is made beforehand. If I were to kill you, I wouldn't ask for your permission." He explains. 

I cock an eyebrow. "Arrangement?" I repeat. 

He shrugs. "Normally, I'd give them something in return for sharing something as wondrous as that. Why, is there something you want from me?" He snaps his fingers, "ah right, you want to kill me."

". . . What could you give me?"

"Anything I suppose! I have a lot of money, anything you want you've got," He says, winking, "anything for my favorite hunter."

"Then. . .if I give you this would you allow me to see you again?" I murmur, embarrassed. His eyes widen.

"Without trying to kill me, that is?" He clarifies.

"I don't really have anyone I can call my friend. . ." I explain hesitantly, "with this kind of work you're always busy. . .ah, you wouldn't be able to trust me, would you? I-"

He smiles. "I don't have anyone either," He replies softly, "I can grant that for you, Hajime. Although I can't make you trade your blood for that."

"I'm offering a snack to my, uh. . .friend." I insist. He takes a step back.

"Surely there's something else I can give you then?"

"Not necessary. Now you're hungry, yes? Eat up before I change my mind."

He hesitates for a moment before he finally exhales deeply. ". . .Fine. Come here." He murmurs, holding his arms out towards me. 

I tuck a strand of loose hair behind my hair as I practically stagger over to him. His hands are around my shirt collar for an instant, trying to gain better access to my neck.

And then he bites down.

-

"I. . .should really head back to the village now." I insist.

"Ah, if you're sure. Thank you again, Hajime." Nagito says, leaning his head back against the tree. I hop back onto my feet. 

"It was nothing, really. And I'll see you again, right?"

"I'm sure I'll end up seeing you again, hunter. You haven't killed me yet after all!" He chirps. I roll my eyes. 

"I was just going to tell the village you're dead." I huff. He smiles.

"Sure! Then, see you soon, Hajime!" 

"Yeah. Bye, Nagito."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll turn this into a full story or write a different vampire au entirely. I've always wanted to try a Komahina vampire au again after the disastrous one I wrote on Wattpad last summer.


End file.
